


Once Upon A Dream

by Blondthndrninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff, Law barges into the fun, SO MUCH FLUFF, Singing, and there's a kiss, cuteness, nami and chopper playing together, sorry i suck at summaries, unintentional adorableness on Law's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondthndrninja/pseuds/Blondthndrninja
Summary: Nami sighed, “Do you really want me to?” Chopper eagerly nodded his head, “I won’t tell anyone, okay?” Nami shut her eyes and brought a hand to her forehead, it seemed like Chopper wasn’t going to let this one go. “Fine, but if I find out that you told someone I’ll charge you with interest.”





	Once Upon A Dream

“Come on Nami, please?” Chopper begged making sure his eyes looked extra adorable for effort.

“Chopper for the last time I said no! Besides, I don’t want to be made fun of.” Nami said crossing her arms over her chest.

“I won’t make fun of you! And the others are busy inside…I think Luffy went to go check out one of Usopp’s inventions.”

Nami sighed, “Do you really want me to?”

Chopper eagerly nodded his head, “I won’t tell anyone, okay?”

Nami shut her eyes and brought a hand to her forehead, it seemed like Chopper wasn’t going to let this one go. “Fine, but if I find out that you told someone I’ll charge you with interest.”

–

Law walked out of the Sunny, trying to avoid the antics of the Strawhat’s captain. He was almost afraid he’d end up with a chronic migraine if they didn’t make it to Dressrosa soon. Suddenly he heard something coming from the where the mikan trees were on the ship….something melodic. Adjusting the grip on his nodachi Trafalgar Law made his way over to where the mikans were and couldn’t help but stare at the scene from where he was standing.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, yet I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem~”

The orange haired navigator was standing in front of Chopper who was sitting down on her chair listening to her singing with sparkly eyes. Nami then spun around and knelt down to Chopper’s level taking his hooves in her hands.

“But if I know you, I know what you’ll do, you’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream~”

Law swore he felt his heart skip a beat at the words that she sang and felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Great, now he was blushing. He watched as Nami made Chopper stand up and started dancing with him in circles as she hummed the tune that she had been singing. Chopper had a wide grin on his face as he danced with the beautiful navigator.

Well, he wasn’t going to deny that she was beautiful. Even a blind man could identify that. Watching her in such a carefree state was something he didn’t expect to see, not when she was always taking out her fury on her crewmates or focusing on where the Sunny was going. It was a side of her he found…enticing.

“But if I know you, I know what you’ll do~”

Law felt his lips curl into a smirk, “Room.” He whispered.

“You’ll love me at once~EH?!” Nami squaked in surprise as she felt her back collide into someone’s chest and turned around. Her face paled as she saw Trafalgar Law standing there. She was in such a state of shock that she didn’t take any notice of Chopper screaming, “What the hell? How did I get here?!”

“T-Tora-o…” Nami choked out feeling absolutely mortified that he had caught her singing.

That’s when Law grabbed a hold of Nami by the waist and pulled her towards him so that her hands were on his chest. Nami felt herself stiffen in confusion as Law leaned down towards her ear, closing her eyes so she didn’t have to meet his gaze.

“The way you did once upon a dream~”

Nami’s eyes opened in surprise at the lyric he sang and she faced the Heart Pirates Captain whose golden eyes held an amused look. However she didn’t get to see that look for very long as he pulled her face towards his and pressed his lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic taken from my tumblr account. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have been filled with fluffy feelings as much as I am. :-)


End file.
